Deception
by Misha1088
Summary: Cordelia's dead, Angel's crushed. Is their foul play? What will Angel do to right the wrong? *Challenge: Someone from the council killed Cor. Meeting between council and W&H. Through sleuthing, Angel finds out the truth. **Crossover with Buffy**
1. Chapter 1

Title: Deception

Name: Misha

E-mail:

Rating: NC-17

Category: Crossover

Content: A/C romance, AI angst, A/B angst

Summary: Cordelia is dead. and Angel is crushed. But is their foul play involved? And if so, what will Angel do to right the wrong?

Spoilers: End of BtVS, AtS Season 5, up to 100th episode/"You're Welcome" (I think that's the name).

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't claim them...anymore.

Distribution: Want some? Hit me up.

Notes: Challenge by Childe of Blade, I don't remember everything. Someone from the council killed Cordelia (but I won't give names). Meeting between council and W&H, through sleuthing, Angel finds out the truth about Cordelia.

Thanks/Dedication: My readers/commenters. Thanks for the support and the e-mails.

Feedback: Hell yeah.

*For I can love lightly and I can love strong. And I can keep the old love 'til the new love comes along. I only said I loved you for to give your heart ease. And when you're not with me, I'll love whom I please.*

**[B]Chapter One[/B]**

A pouting Eve walked onto the elevator with the whole AI gang standing behind her to make sure she left.

"It's really been a pleasure. Let's never keep in touch." Cordelia said, making Eve glare at her.

"It's a new game, Eve." Angel said. "If I were you, I'd start thinking strategy."

"And here I was thinking revenge."

"And what do you imagine the senior partners are thinking?" The elevator doors closed on Eve. Lorne turned to his friends.

"Well, I'm thinking seabreeze, compadres. I gave up a lot of blood for this gig."

"And I didn't get any. I kept begging Eve to run, but..." Harmony shook her head, pouting. Spike didn't care, his own ego was bruised.

"Well, I've been prancing around thinking I had a destiny. Love to drown my embarrassment in a few pints."

"We should all get a drink." Fred said. "We haven't done that in...ever." Gunn agreed.

"I'm in. Cat and Fiddle?" He asked, pressing the elevator call button.

"Yeah," Wes chimed in, then turned to Angel. "Unless, of course, you're busy packing."

"A drink sounds good. I'll go get my coat." The elevator sounded just as Angel walked toward his office. The doors opened and everyone walked onto the elevator, minus Cordelia.

"You guys go ahead. We'll catch up. Oh, and Wesley?" Cordelia smiled admiringly. "You still work the best mojo in town." Lorned looked at Cordelia and pointed to Wesley incredulously.

"I bleed from the neck, he gets the props." Cordelia smiled as the elevator doors closed, drowning out the chuckling group.

Cordelia walked into Angel's office just as he put on his blazer.

"So..." Cordelia said, walking up to Angel, "you feel good?"

"I do. I just...I kind of feel bad about it."

"My God, you are a piece of work."

"I just don't feel like I deserve..." he shrugged, "I mean, all I did was beat up a tiny Texan. It's not like I helped anyone." He sat on the arm of the chair.

"Sure you did."

"Who?"

"Boy, I really do fall for the dumb ones." Angel looked up. Not sure how to feel about the insulting revelation. "You know how you're always trying to save, oh, every single person in the world? Did it ever occur to you, you were one of them?"

"No, it never did."

"Well, you made the list gorgeous." Angel smiled softly. "And you needed some help."

"And you were the one that helped me."

"I did my part." She sat beside him.

"Lindsey wasted a lot of energy trying to make me doubt myself. I know it's not even close to over, but I do feel like I can do this. Wolfram & Hart, whatever's coming, I feel like we can beat it."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I always did. I...I just needed you to know it, too."

"So all that stuff about the deals with the devil..."

"Was God's honest truth. But you're bigger then that. You'll win this in the end." She stands up and steps away. "I, uh...just wish I could be there to see it."

"What do you mean? You're not..." She turned to face him.

"I can't stay. This isn't me anymore. You can say good-bye to the gang for me, explain everything once you understand."

"That's gonna be never." He said, getting up and walking toward her. "I need you here."

"Don't make it hard, Angel." Cordelia said, tears in her eyes. "I'm just on a different road...and this is my off-ramp. The Powers That Be owed me one, and I didn't waste it. I got my guy back on track."

"Cordy, there's just-" Cordelia touched her hand to his face gently.

"We take what we can get champ, and we do our best with it. I'll be seeing you." Cordelia smiled through the tears and turned to walk out of the office. She stopped, turned around, and walked back to Angel quickly. "Oh, what the hell? One for the road?" He met her half way, hands cupping her face as he kissed her. The kiss was interrupted too quickly though when the phone rang.

"You know, um...I don't...I don't need to get that." Cordelia tenderly straightened his tie.

"That you have to get." She went to pull away as Angel walked to the phone. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, then yanked the phone and cord from the wall.

"No. I don't." And then he kissed her again, his arms wrapping around her waist. Cordelia gave in to the kiss, opening her mouth to Angel's when his tongue swept across her lower lip. Her hands wrapped around his neck, her head tilting, allowing him better access.

Angel's hands moved to her shirt and pulled hard. The material ripped and she broke away from him, eyes wide.

"You ripped my shirt." He grinned wolfishly.

"I'll buy you a new one." He said, then captured her lips again. An alarm in her brain went off, but her hands betrayed her and went to his shirt, slowly undoing the buttons. She knew she should stop, turn around, and walk out the door. But the PTB did owe her, and an extra hour or two making out with a shirtless Angel wouldn't hurt.

She ran her hands along his smooth chest, then followed the trail with her lips. Angel shivered and moved his hands to the front of her bra, snapping the garment in half.

"Angel," she protested weakly. He smiled.

"You know the aggressive thing turns you on."

"Honestly, anything you do turns me on Angel." She responded seductively, biting down softly on his nipple. Angel growled and pulled her flush against him, his demon face staring down at her. She reached up and caressed the ridges of his face, before pulling his head down to meet her lips for a kiss.

His lips moved from hers, down her chin and under, to her neck, across her shoulder, moving further south.

"Angel, we should st...Angel...ah..." she gasped as his mouth took her breast into his mouth, fangs lightly scraping the sensitive mound. A jolt of heat shot through her body. Her hands pulled his head back up to face her. The lust and love in his eyes made her quiver. "Angel, we shouldn't. Your soul."

"Cordy. I don't think perfect happiness is even possible in the place. No matter how much I love you." She pursed her lips together as her eyes blinked away the tears threatening to fall.

"I love you too. But I have-"

'Just give me tonight. Make your decision tomorrow."

"I won't want to leave you."

"That would be the plan." He said, sending her a loving smile. "Come here." She didn't get a chance to move in either direction though as his fingers moved insider the waist of her pants and pulled her close to him.

His hands cupped her face with both hands and he bent down to kiss her lovingly. The sweetness of the kiss made her gasp. The gasped drowned in his mouth, his tongue brushing against her lips, slipping into her mouth. Cordelia's fingers moved down to his belt, removing it. The she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

He picked her up and carried her to his room and laid her on the bed. As he moved off of her, he peeled off her remaining clothing. His eyes drank in their fill, before traveling up and locking with hers. Their gaze was locked as he removed his pants and boxers, then climbed over her and placed a soft kiss to her nose.

"Not fair," she muttered.

"What?"

"You stared at me from head to toe, and I didn't even get a peek. You and your vampire speed..."

"That comes in handy later. I promise." Cordelia's legs moved on either side of Angel's body and he let himself linger there for a moment, getting lost in her eyes again. "I love you." She smiled, hiding her sadness, hoping that he'd understand tomorrow.

"I love you too baby." Angel's lips met hers softly as he entered her slowly, giving them time to savor the feeling. He stopped as he filled her completely, both of them shivering in pleasure at their perfect fit. He pulled out almost completely, then thrust hard and deep. Cordelia let out a soft moan, the whispery sound becoming more frequent as Angel worked up a rhythm that brought them slowly closer to the edge. Cordelia tried to increase the speed, but Angel refused.

"We got all night. No rush." He said, kissing her again. But despite his words, his speed began to increase. Cordelia lightly clawed at the insides of his forearms. A soft purr rumbled through Angel's body, and Cordelia felt it transfer to hers.

Angel's lips moved against hers as his thrusts grew more frequent, her legs wrapping tight around his waist. The kiss contrasted the rapid movements of their bodies. Cordelia began to shake and Angel felt her inner muscles tighten around him. Angel's mouth moved to her neck and he bit down with blunt teeth. The mild pain intensified her pleasure and she came, calling his name, fingernails digging into his skin.

Angel followed shortly behind Cordelia, cheek rubbing against hers, his lips whispering her name as he came. He held her to him, loving the sound of her deep breaths. Her hands scratch his scalp gently as his weight made her sink deeper into the mattress.

"I love you Cor." Angel said again, wanting her to know he really meant it and that he didn't say it just because he was in the moment. He wanted to assure her it wasn't just lust. Cordelia didn't need reassurance. She knew he did truly love her.

"I love you too Angel," he didn't hear it though as he fell asleep. It had been a long day. He didn't need to hear it either, he knew she loved him in return. Cordelia knew he was asleep and she took in a deep, shaky breath. "And I'm so sorry."

**[B]Chapter Two[/B]**

Angel woke up, feeling something he hadn't felt in a very long time: happiness. Not perfect happiness of course. Such a thing wasn't really possible being the CEO of an evil law firm. But he was as close as he could get. And now, with Cordelia at his side, everything seemed so much simpler. He smiled, eyes still closed, and reached for his love.

Angel's eyes snapped open when his arms couldn't find her. He sat up in bed, head instinctively looking to each side of his king sized bed, then around the room. For a moment, he almost believe the previous night didn't happen. But his scattered clothes on the floor, and the smell of sex and sweat shook those thoughts away.

"Cordelia?" He didn't hear a response. "Cordy?" Angel stood up and walked to the bathroom. He knew she wasn't in there before he even reached the room, but he had to look anyway. He turned away from the bathroom and stared around his room, unable to sense her anywhere. He pulled on a pair of pants and left the room.

Angel moved swiftly down the stairs, calling Cordelia's name as he went. Wesley, Gunn, and Fred heard the vampire's voice and met him in the Wolfram & Hart lobby.

"You guys seen Cordy?"

"Not since she went up to your room last night." Gunn said, then sent him a smirk. "From the look of you, you two spent some quality time." Angel didn't get the chance to answer as an employee brought him the telephone.

"What?" He answered. "Yeah, I know, she was...what?" His voice cracked. "No, but she...we..." now Angel started to panic. "Um, when did she...oh. She, um, she never did wake up? But-" Angel's eyes met his friends', the emotion obvious with glistening, unshed tears. "Yeah, okay." He hung up and the group stared at him, knowing by just the look on his face.

They all watched, frozen to their spots as Angel hung up the phone. It had yet to register in the vampire's mind. The words kept playing over and over again. Cordelia was dead...

Then it finally hit Angel and he threw his head back and let out a sound that shook the building. In it was the howl of his demon. Angry, fierce, murderous, enraged. And in it was a scream expressing his soul's torment. Lost, hollow, full of agony and outrage, his heart ripping to pieces as tears started to fall freely down his face.

All this combined in that terrible sound of grief that left the vampire's throat, creating something extremely painful and heartbreaking to hear. A sound that echoed throughout the law firm, that was heard for miles and felt by all, causing a shiver to run down the spine of everyone and everything, demon and human alike, chilling them to the core.

Angel fell forward onto his knees and grabbed onto Fred, who he didn't even know was there, burying his head in her abdomen, grasping onto her with everything he had, holding on for dear life.

She looked to Wesley and Gunn, not knowing what to do. The two looked back, just as confused and heartbroken, not hiding their emotions all to well either as Angel's heart wrenching sobs cut into all of them.

"Angel, it's-" Fred cut herself off. There was nothing to say. She couldn't tell Angel it would be okay. How did you convince someone life would go on when the only thing that made him wake up every morning was gone?

The only thing that had kept Angel going was the chance that Cordelia would awake, the two would finally be together, and some how, everything would work out and make sense again.

Now she was gone. And gone with her, was Angel's hope, his connection to humanity, and he heart. What was he supposed to do now? What would force him to wake up every morning and keep him from walking into the sunrise?

"I'm sorry Angel." She told him softly, her words only increasing his grief. She pursed her lips together and held onto him, giving into her own feelings of loss. Wesley and Gunn remained silent, the only sound registering that of Angel's sobs.

Spike walked in and saw the group, including his grandsire, who looked like he had lost everything that meant something in his world. Spike walked slowly to Wesley and Gunn, frowning.

"The chit." The two nodded slowly in unison. Spike didn't need any more words.

**[B]Chapter Three[/B]**

_[I]Angel's lips kissed their way down Cordelia's spine, making her give a small shiver. Angel smiled, stopping at the tribal sun tattoo and tracing it with his tongue, before blowing on the moist patch of skin. He was rewarded with a small sigh of content. He kissed his way back up, lips whispering incoherent words as he did so.[/I]_

Angel let out a heavy sigh, shoulders slumping as he did so. He stared down at the sketch pad in his hands. In the picture, she lay on her stomach, head turned to the left. Her eyes were closed and the smallest of smiles graced her lips. Her weight pressed into the mattress, back to him, the sides of her breasts sticking out slightly from below her.

He ran his finger down her spine on the paper, down to the tattoo he'd drawn to perfection and to the sheet just below. Her hair fell down her back and to the side in dark, smooth waves, contrasting the soft, smudged, gray of the bedding.

Even in black and white, she was radiant. His Cordelia. The woman with the beauty and cool indifference of a goddess. The woman with a smile so bright, it rivaled the sun. The woman who could compliment him and insult him at the same, leave you guessing, and wanting more. That was Cordelia Chase. Angel's Achilles' heel.

The door opened with a soft, almost inaudible creak. Angel didn't bother turning around. A mug of blood was placed on his beside table. He didn't reach for it, even as his stomach growled.

The need to feed was driving him insane. He hadn't drank since Cordelia's death a week ago. He felt his senses and his body weakening. Reality became a blur and he didn't care to return.

Spike sat in the chair opposite of Angel's bed and stared at the older vampire, then at the numerous mugs of blood.

"Come on mate. You gotta eat somethin.'" Spike said, feeling all too much like a parent counseling a broken hearted teenager through a break up.

Angel didn't respond. He just stared at the mug. He felt as if having an appetite so soon after Cordelia's death was a betrayal of his love. Angel knew life went on, and even as one grieved, the mind had a capacity for pleasure too, as wrong as it seemed. But his heart didn't choose to bask in that pleasure, and it was winning the battle.

Spike got up and sat by Angel, looking down at the newly finished image and frowned. Angel had taken up drawing again. That wasn't a good sign and Spike knew it.

"What are you doin' Peaches?"

"I've been...thinking. That's all."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah. It helps me to think with my hands."

"And occasionally...just the one hand?"

"Spike."

"Oh calm down."

"I'm not in the mood Spike."

"Listen Angel, I know you loved her-" Spike stopped when a sadistic chuckle escaped Angel's lips.

"Love. Spike, do not lecture me on love."

"I know what you're going through. There's nothing wrong with lovin' someone mate."

"What is love Spike? Honestly? I've been there and it only makes life harder. We bash ourselves to pieces against the glass of love like birds crashing repeatedly, stupidly into those enormous plate-glass windows. And for what? A brief moment of pleasure, quickly replaced by pain so horrible it kills you from your soul out."

"You don't mean that Peaches. You know you wouldn't give up a moment spent with that girl."

"Yeah, well, when you look back, sometimes the misses out weigh the hits Spike."

"Angel, you got people here who need you. You're runnin' the show."

"I didn't want to."

"You're takin' Wolfram & Hart out from the inside mate."

"Spike, I was a PI. That's what I wanted. It was simple. Private eyes are the toughest guys in town. They can take anything. Emotions didn't get in the way. That's why I went with it. They're all about the case, the bad guy. Sometimes about justice. They're all about doing what has to be done. But without her. It all seems pointless."

Spike watched Angel stand up and walk to the shower. He looked at the full mug and shook his head, taking the older ones in his hands and to the sink, dumping them out with a grimace.

Spike barely knew the chit and her death had left a hole in his undead heart. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Angel was going through.

The younger vampire stood up and walked out of the room, then into his own, getting ready for the funeral.

The night breeze was cold and everyone clutched their jackets or sweaters closer to their bodies. Except Angel, who allowed the wind to surround him, making the bottom of his long, leather duster circle around him.

He wore no fancy Armani suit, no expensive, Italian, leather dress shoes. He wasn't the high maintenance CEO tonight, runner of Wolfram & Hart. Tonight, he was just Angel. Black slacks, black shirt, black boots, black coat, hair spiked, dark eyes staring down at the freshly upturned soil covering the coffin.

Angel stood there, feeling completely alone, despite the four bodyguards around him, as well as Gunn, Wesley, Fred, Lorne and Spike. All of them keeping Angel secluded from the other people attending the funeral.

Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles walked up to the Fang Gang, all casting a glance at the distraught Angel.

"How's he holding up?" Willow asked, though not really needing an answer.

"Not well. Locking himself in his room a lot. Won't sleep, won't eat. He's just kind of...there, you know?" Wesley asked.

"Well, it's expected," Buffy said. "They were really close."

"Really, _[I]really[/I]_ close." Spike threw in.

"Can I see him?"

"He doesn't want to see anyone Buffy," Wesley said.

"But maybe I could help him. Try to talk to him. Snap him out of it."

"It's not something he can be snapped out of. He needs to grieve. When he has, he'll be back to normal." Wesley said reassuringly, though he didn't believe it, sending them a small smile, one that was supposed to be reassuring. It wasn't though, they could all see it wasn't a real smile.

"He's not really going to snap out of it, is he Wesley?" Willow asked. When he didn't respond, she continued. "What's going on Wes?"

"It's complicated."

"We have time."

"Yes, but Angel-" Wesley looked in the direction Angel was in, only to find the vampire had disappeared. "Well then, I guess we have time too."

"What happened?"

"Cordelia came home. We fought the bad guy, won, a normal Angel Investigations kind of day, just like old times. We went out for a drink. Angel and Cordy were supposed to meet up with us. They didn't."

"What happened to them?" Xander interrupted.

"Nothing happened _[I]to[[/I]_ them. Cordelia, she, um, she stayed the night with Angel." Buffy gave him a strange look.

"Why?"

"Don't make him spell it out for ya luv." Spike said. "Just let your mind slip into the gutter and picture all the kinky things those two did and-ow!" Spike glared at Gunn, who punched him hard in the arm.

"Angel had sex with Cordelia."

"All night, and if I know Angel, and I do know Angel, probably a lot of the day too."

"Spike!" Wesley scolded. "Not now. And yes Buffy, Angel and Cordelia were together. When he woke up, she was gone. Then we got the phone call and found out she never even woke up."

"How's that possible."

"I don't know exactly. But we all know strange things happen. I think Angel might know something. But if he does, he's not sharing information." The two groups stood in silence, processing the information.

"So, what happens now?" Willow asked.

"Honestly," Wesley said, sadly. "I don't know." Again, silence swallowed them. A soft rain started to sprinkle down. The soft falling seeming to represent the tears that fell down Angel's face as he made his way slowly to the Wolfram & Hart building.

**[B]Chapter Four[/B]**

A knock on the door startled Angel awake. He lifted his head up from his desk, a piece of paper sticking to his face as he did so.

"Yeah?" He asked; removing the paper as Wesley walked in. Wesley took in Angel's disheveled appearance, and his eyes that seemed to be permanently swollen and blood shot.

"I take it your not going?" Angel looked confused.

"Where?" Wesley's eyes dilated slightly. Angel wasn't sure if it was frustration or outrage.

"Angel. Wolfram & Hart has a meeting with the new Council today."

"Oh. Yeah. I, um, I kind of-"

"Forgot?"

"Yeah."

"Angel. I know Cordelia's death was hard on you especially, but it's been about a month now. I'm not saying to stop mourning. We all still are, and we all miss her terribly. I know you loved her and that it's hard for you to focus on anything else, but you still have a business to operate." Angel nodded. Though Wesley saw the motion, he knew the words went in one ear and out the other.

"I know Wes." Angel sighed. "Listen, I'm not the Council's favorite company. We both know that. You should go. You'll know what's going on. I'll probably just zone out or piss them off. Probably both. Just let me know if there's something I need to take care of, all right?"

"Sure Angel." Wesley left the room. He knew that the new Council wasn't too concerned with Angel's past, or their past confrontations. Wesley was positive Angel knew this too. However, the vampire obviously did not want to deal with the Council, and pushing him wouldn't do anything but add anger to his heartbreak.

Angel laid his head down, trying to get lost in the simplicity of his dreams. He was about to curse Wesley for the interruption, when his eyelids started to feel heavy. He went asleep, content with letting Wesley live.

Wesley walked toward the conference room. Just outside the door, seated on a rather lumpy couch were Willow and Xander, which told Wesley that Buffy was here, and Giles probably was too. He passed the two with an acknowledging nod, and then walked into the conference room.

As anticipated, Buffy and Giles were in the room, seated on the right side of the table with other members of the new council Wesley did not recognize. On the left, were other employees of Wolfram & Hart. Wesley took a seat at the head of the table, where Angel would have sat, and swallowed the lump in his throat at the confused glances in the room.

"Angel will not be joining us tonight. He has other cases he has to deal with," Wesley said. _[I]He probably went back to sleep on that damn desk.[/I]_ "Regardless, we should get on with the meeting." They all nodded in agreement. An older looking man spoke up. Wesley assumed he was the one running the show for the Council now.

"Just as well. I don't think he would have appreciated the topic of this meeting."

"Which would be?" Wesley asked, tone icier than the other British man speaking.

"The removal of his seer."

"Removal?"

_[I] Angel knew it was a dream. He knew it as soon as her lips met his. But there was something so realistic about it; it took his metaphoric breath away. She pulled away from him, and he reached for her. She let him hold her, but used her arms to keep him at a distance._

_"Not why I'm here Angel," she told him. He furrowed his brow, and she ran her fingers over it, smoothing it out. _

_"I know why you're here."_

_"You don't." She grasped his hand in hers, and then tilted her head to the side. He looked in the direction she nodded, confusion kneading his forehead together again. _

_"I don't..." he stopped when the sound of the monitor flat lining echoed loud in the room. He looked at the machine, at the wires that were obviously disconnected, then to the door. By the time he looked at the door, all he saw was a head of blonde hair as the person left. He looked down at Cordelia in his arms, and jumped at the corpse she had become, a shout mixed with surprise and fear leaving his throat. [/B]_

Angel woke up with a start from his dream and took in a few unneeded breaths to calm himself down. He sat in silence, allowing the dream to play in his mind repeatedly, trying to focus on the details that were becoming a distant, blurry memory.

The hospital, Cordelia, wires unplugged, blonde hair, the door crashing closed, camera in the upper corner by the TV.

Angel got up from his desk, pulled his trench coat on, and walked down the stairs at a brisk pace, passing Fred as he did so.

"Angel. You came down...where are you going?"

"I'll be back Fred. I have to go figure something out." Fred watched him leave, concerned, but grateful he was out of his room and office.

"Removal? Define removal." Wesley said, voice stern. He feared where this was going.

"I don't think you need me to draw it out for you." Wesley's eyes widened in horror.

"You killed her!"

"Of course not. We had someone else do it." Wesley reached for the guy's throat when Giles grabbed on to him and held him back.

"Wesley, calm down." The head of the Council told him. "It's not as if we had anything against Cordelia personally. But she did help block out the sun and bring Jasmine about, nearly ending the world."

"That was not her. Her body was invaded by whatever evil entity that was. You can not hold her accountable."

"We understand that. But we couldn't risk the chance of her being evil when she came back."

"She wasn't evil."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I may not have, but Angel did."

"How when she never woke up?" Wesley glared. Argument would be pointless. He knew that much already. "This is why we weren't upset Angel did not join us. His love for his seer clouded his judgment. But you understand what we had to do; you understand the risks of her being alive."

"Or maybe my judgment is clouded as well."

"Wesley, you have to understand."

Angel just didn't understand it. He heard the words coming out of the woman's mouth, but they weren't making any sense. His brain seemed unable to comprehend what she was saying.

"I'm sorry. This isn't making sense. Can you repeat that?" She rolled her blue eyes in frustration, less than happy with having to repeat herself.

Normally, Angel would just turn on the charm and get all the information he needed. His spirit wasn't up to that bluff, though. He didn't have the energy, or the patience.

"The doctor was fired. As soon as the hospital found out what happened, they let him go."

"Why weren't we informed?"

"You were."

"I think I would know if I was told Cordelia was murdered." He said, tone low and nearing a growl. The woman wasn't fazed.

"There was an investigation on it. Not that it took too long, the video proved what happened. As soon as we were positive, you received a phone call. I know. I made the call myself; asked for you personally, and you told me you already knew." Angel blinked as he thought over the past month.

Somewhere in his memory, he could recall the phone call. He answered. As soon as he heard "hospital," "Cordelia," and "death;" he recalled barking, "I know" into the phone, and hanging up.

Angel groaned. Wesley was right. He needed to get his head back to reality. He looked up at the woman. Might as well start now.

"Can I see that video?" She looked at him. For the first time since Angel had been here, he saw some compassion in the woman's gaze. He gave her a faint smile. She returned it for a moment, then nodded, instructing Angel to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

**[B]Chapter Five[/B]**

Angel's mind seemed incapable of processing the information on the video tape. He watched it several times, and still, his brain still found ways the images must some how be wrong.

But the video left no room for argument. He watched, mortified, as the woman on the screen pulled every plug keeping Cordelia alive. Her pretty face held no emotion as she stole his seer's life, and it only intensified Angel's fury.

The vampire shook himself out of his haze, then stood up and left the room. He made his way to the Wolfram & Hart building, mind on the disturbing information he had just received.

As he moved toward the conference room, whatever feelings of hurt he was dealing with turned to a rage he hadn't experienced in a long time. His demon was close to the surface and Angel wasn't forcing it down any more. He was basking in it's hostility and power.

As Angel moved to the room, he passed the seated Willow and Xander. The two started to greet him, but he passed by them and shoved the double doors open.

"Angel, what-" Angel moved past all of them to Buffy, grabbed her by the neck and throw her hand into the wall. It cracked from the impact of her body hitting it. "Angel!" Wesley yelled. Before Buffy could even react, Angel had her by the throat again. He pushed her into the wall, her feet dangling in the air, making her eyes level with his.

Wesley, Giles, Willow and Xander all tried to pull Angel off of Buffy. The Council members looked on, noting that the vampire wasn't budging, but not interfering themselves.

"You know how easily I could snap your neck right now? Buffy's eyes widened as she stared at him.

"Ang..."

"Shhh." His grip tightened, preventing her from finishing saying his name. The people in the room continued to try to get Angel off of Buffy. "Why?" Buffy blinked at Angel's angry question.

Her lack of response had Angel pulling Buffy forward, only to knock her back against the wall again. She blinked a few times as the room began to spin and pain coursed through out the back of her skull. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes and he screamed at her.

"Why! Why her!" Buffy couldn't answer Angel, even if she wanted to. His hand was around her neck so tightly that every breath was growing more difficult. Lack of oxygen and trauma from her head being slammed into the wall was making Buffy lightheaded.

Angel was finally torn away from Buffy. She slid down the wall, gasping for air. Willow, Xander and Giles went to her side. Angel looked to his sides and saw Gunn, Fred, Wesley, Spike and Harmony all holding onto him, keeping him from Buffy.

"Angel, what the hell is wrong with you?" Willow yelled. Angel's eyes didn't leave Buffy, and his friends didn't loosen their hold on him.

"Tell them Buffy." Angel's voice was dark and velvety. Suddenly, Buffy found she couldn't speak. She stared up at the enraged Angel. he was so furious and disgusted, with her. Looking at the angry scowl on his face made it impossible to deny that inside Angel was a murderous, evil, vindictive vampire, and all that hostility was focused on her.

"Angel. I hope you're not insinuating that Buffy had something to do with Cordelia's death." Angel grew still, but his friends still held onto him. He tensed. Buffy stared at him and gulped as she watched him, all sculpted angles and dangerous, powerful muscle, glad his friends were restraining him.

"Tell them Buffy." His lips twisted into a wolfish smirk, reminiscent of Angelus.

"Angel," Buffy's voice was a whisper, pleading with him to stop.

"Tell them how you walked in the hospital room. How you pulled each plug without a blink of those blue eyes."

"I didn't-"

"You did! I saw the tape Buffy! You didn't hold an ounce of second thought or remorse in your eyes. You didn't care. You're no better than the demons you kill. You're exactly the same."

"I'm not."

"That's the same way you killed Cordelia! Like a heartless, soulless-"

"It didn't happen like that!" She screamed. Her friends turned to her. She didn't notice. She just stared at Angel, begging him to understand. "She was evil Angel. She tried to destroy the world. I had to kill her."

"Buffy!" What left Willow's voice was a mix of a scream and a gasp.

"She wasn't evil." Angel argued.

"How do you know that?" Buffy countered, trying to make him understand.

"I knew."

"You didn't before. How would you know now?"

"I just did. I can't explain it, but I knew. She wasn't evil. I know loved her. I know she was my world. And I know you killed her."

"Angel."

"No." He broke away from his friends so quickly they couldn't get to him before he reached Buffy. He stood in front of her, not touching. His friends stayed close just in case, though they wouldn't blame him if he did try to kill her again. They might even allow it knowing what they knew now. "I want you out of here Buffy. I don't want to see you in LA again. If I here you are in town, I will find you and I will kill you."

"What!"

"You heard me. Even if I don't see you myself, and you don't think I know you're in town, I'll know. I will find you, I will kill you, and I will have no regrets. Now get the fuck out of my city." She was frozen by the intensity in his eyes. "You have until tonight." Then he turned and walked out of the office leaving a stunned group of people in his wake.

Buffy sat there, stunned. She felt like Angel had ripped her heart out and stomped on it. He hated her. He wanted her dead...and the looks from her three friends surrounding her nearly made her brake into tears.

"You killed Cordelia." Willow whispered, staring at her friend. It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"Willow. I..."

"Buffy. You better leave." Wesley advised, knowing the vampire would follow through on his threat without a second thought. She nodded, stood up and left, arms wrapped around herself. Wesley looked to the other people in the room. "In fact, I think everyone should leave." He said, then looked at the members of the new council. "Now."

Angel sat in his desk office blending in with the shadows in the room. A soft, hesitant knock on his door echoed throughout the quiet room. He didn't say a word, but the door opened.

"Angel?" He looked up, surprised to see Willow standing in his doorway. "Can I talk to you real quick?" He blinked. She took that as a yes, walked in, and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"About?" He expected a plea on Buffy's behalf. Something about the Slayer being brainwashed, unaware of her own actions, or some other excuse along those lines.

"Angel, I swear, none of us had a clue Buffy had something to do with this."

"I know Willow."

"I want to try to make this right, but I don't think I can."

"Things are never going to be okay between Buffy and I again Willow. But I hold nothing against you. I know you had nothing to do with it."

"If you need anything Angel, some help, someone to talk to, anything...I'm here for you okay?" He nodded. "I'll um, just go now, okay?" He didn't move or say a word, so she walked to the door. As she was about to leave, Angel stopped her.

"Willow."

"Oh! Yeah, Angel?" She said, startled when she heard his voice.

"There is something you can do for me."

**[B]Chapter Six[/B]**

[I]_"Angel..." a soft, melodic voice echoed through his subconscious. "Angel...wake up..." Angel shifted, trying to ignore the voice attempting to awake him. _

_The feeling of soft, warm lips traveled down his chest. He took in a breath at the sensation, body moving toward the feeling as blunt teeth moved down and nibbled lightly on his hip bone. His eyes opened when he felt a warm hand grasp his manhood. _

_His eyes met a pair of mischievous hazel ones smiling up at him. She locked her eyes with his as she took him into her mouth. Angel's eyes fluttered, but he keep them on her as she moved her head up and down. _

_"Cordy..." she ignored him and continued her assault. Angel's hands reached for her and pulled her up to him. She smiled at him and licked her lips. "Minx."_

_"You know you love it."_

_"I do." He said and grasped her hips, lifting her and positioning her over his hard shaft. _

_"Angel." His name escaped her lips as a soft whisper as he entered her. She leaned forward and kissed him, their bodies touching. His hands gripped her ass and the two started to rock, him filling her deeper with every thrust. _

_Angel's thrust became harder. He brought his knees up and Cordelia leaned back , altering position. _

_"Come for me Angel." Her voice was rough with passion. She clenched her inner muscles, repeating when she heard the moan escape his lips. _

_She leaned forward again and kissed him hard, maximizing body contact. Her lips left his and moved to his ear._

_"Come on baby..." Her hands squeezed his thighs, teeth biting down on his shoulder, mixing pleasure with pain. He felt himself about to come when-[/I]_

The ringing of the telephone echoed loudly in the quiet confines of Angel's bedroom. Angel's eyes snapped open and he growled, pulling his pillow over his head, trying to get lost in his dream. The phone continued to ring and Angel realized he wasn't going back to sleep, so he picked up the phone.

"What!" He yelled into the phone.

"An-Angel?" A timid voice asked.

"Willow?" He asked, feeling bad for screaming at her.

"Yeah. Um, is this not a good time 'cause I can call you back-"

"No. Willow, it's fine. I'm just stressed. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'll do it." Angel sat up, at full attention now.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I just...can I meet you some where tonight? To talk to you?"

"Yeah. Um, meet me at about eight tonight at this place on Beverly Boulevard. It's called the Bagel Broker. They have great coffee. Cordy loved it..." Angel got lost in his thoughts for a moment, then shook himself out of them. "I'll see you are eight." Then he hung up.

"Yeah. Okay." Willow stared at the phone and took in a deep breath, telling herself this would all end okay.

Willow walked down the street towards the cafe she was supposed to meet Angel at. She was running about twenty minutes early. She wanted to get something to eat before Angel showed up. Some how, chomping on a sandwich took the seriousness away from the situation, and resurrecting the dead was not something to be taken lightly.

As Willow approached the building, she was pushed into an alley by a large group of people. She was about to return to the sidewalk, but was grabbed and taken deeper into the alley way.

_[I] An alley[/I]_, she thought. _[I]How original[/I]_. Her attacker turned her around so she faced him. Willow's eyes widened in surprise.

Angel had been waiting for half an hour and Willow had yet to show up. He drank his coffee and stared into space, remembering the evenings he and Cordelia had spent here.

"Excuse me? Excuse me, Sir?" Angel looked up at the woman. Her name tag read Amy.

"Yeah?"

"Um, you're Cordelia's boyfriend, right?" Angel froze.

"Not exactly."

"Well, you two always came in together, and when you didn't she'd always talk about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I was just wondering because I haven't seen her-"

"She's gone."

"Oh. Is she coming back soon?"

"I'm working on it."

"I hope she does." Amy said to herself.

"Me too." Angel said to himself.

"Tell her I said hello." Angel didn't hear her. He was busy missing Cordelia. That thought made him realize how long he'd been here and that Willow wasn't coming. He stood up angrily and left the bagel place.

Angel stalked down the alley, pausing to send a trash can flying with a kick. He bent his knees, made a powerful leap onto the neighboring building's roof, and walked slowly back to the W&H building. The feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket only contributed to Angel's irritation.

"What?"

"It's Wesley."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm talking to Xander?"

"And me?" Wesley rolled his eyes.

"He's at the hotel."

"Why?"

"He's looking for Willow."

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us."

"He said she left over an hour ago. She was going to call him and didn't." Angel stopped walking.

"She never showed up to meet me." Angel heard Wesley tell Xander Willow never showed up. Xander said something Angel couldn't hear, and Angel interjected. "Wesley. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"All right." Angel hung up and picked up his walking pace. He walked off the roof of a building across the street, landing in a semi-crouch, then entering the W&H lobby.

Angel looked around, searching for the Wesley and Xander, walking over to them.

"So," Angel said. "Our Willow is missing in action, huh?" Angel's tone suggested more irritation then worry.

"Not funny." Xander said.

"Not laughing."

"Where do you think she is?" Wesley asked.

"Don't know. We have to figure it out though. Soon."

Willow walked into Angel's office in Wolfram & Hart, the vampire coming up behind her.

"Willow!" Xander ran to her, embracing her in a tight hug. Angel strolled through his office, then walked over to his chair, plopping down into it. He exchanged a glance with Wesley.

"Where was she?" Wesley asked.

"The council had her." Wesley's eyes widened. "They found out what we're trying to do. They tried to stop her."

"Are you all right?" Willow nodded. "How'd you get her out?"

"I have my ways." Wesley didn't ask anymore questions after he saw the dark flash in Angel's eyes. The vampire looked to Willow. "You're okay?"

"Yup."

"Good. Then lets get to it."

**[B]Chapter Seven[/B]**

Willow held the urn out in front of her, then placed it gently on the table in front of her.

"Is it the right urn?" Fred asked, receiving a look from Wesley. "Just wanna make sure it's the urn of Osiris. Not something else."

"It's the right one." Willow said.

"We ready?" Angel asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go."

Willow, Xander, Angel, Fred, Gunn and Wesley made their way through the cemetary to Cordelia's grave.

"This feels wrong." Fred said as Xander, Angel, Gunn and Wesley began to dig up Cordelia's grave.

"That's because it is wrong." Angel said, seemingly unmoved by his actions and the dirt flying through the air. "But so was what happened to here. We're just balancing things out. Righting the wrong."

"Leave the coffin in the ground." Willow instructed. They nodded. "Open it." Angel took a deep breath as he stared at the corpse of his love. Her body had just began to decompose, her features recognizable, but pale and ashen. Angel felt his stomach churn from nausea, but he pushed that feeling down.

"Angel..." the vampire turned to face Fred as she laid a comforting hard on his shoulder. He covered it with his, thanking her for her support without words.

"We should start. It's almost midnight." Angel, Weslesy, Fred and Willow stood in a semi-circle beside Cordelia's grave. Willow stood at the foot of her grave.

All four knelt, holding lit candles, except Willow who held the Urn of Osiris. Willow produces a small jar containing a dark red, thick liquid and pored it into the urn.

"Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us." Willow dipped her finger into the urn, marking her forehead and both cheeks with what they now saw to be blood. "Before time, and after. Before knowing and nothing." She poured the remaining contents of the urn on the earth. "Accept our offering. Know our prayer." Willow suddenly jerked backward, panting, her arms shooting out at her sides. Deep, ugly gashes appeared on her arms.

"Willow!" Fred yelled. Xander watched, wincing as he recalled when Willow originally did the spell to ressurect Buffy and what the red head had gone through.

"She's being tested." Xander muttered. "It will pass."

"Osiris! Here lied the seer, a warrior, a champion for The Powers That Be. Let her cross over!" Willow winced in pain. Blood ran from the cuts on her arms, and round shapes began to move under her skin. A moan of pain escaped her lips as the round things moved up her arms, over her chest, toward her neck.

"We should stop-" Xander cut Fred off.

"She's strong. I know she can handle it."

"I don't know."

"Leave her!" Angel barked. "If we break the cycle, it's over."

"Osiris! Let her cross over! Aah..." Willow started to choke, the round bulges moved up her neck. Willow leaned forward, putting her hands on the ground, gagging. A snake head appeared in her open mouth. The snake slithered out of her mouth and on to the ground, her fingers clutching the grass.

A tube of reddish-orange light encased Willow. She continued to pant as the spell took affect. Her head fell backwards, eyes open and black.

The orange mist swirled around Cordelia's body. As the mist moved around her body, the skin and hair brightened and repaired themselves, resolving into Cordelia, wide-eyed and gasping. She looked around, panting, an expression of fear on her face.

Willow's eyes returned to their normal color. Her head fell forward, her body slumping. Xander went to her side, helping her stand as Angel made his way to the open grave, his heart in his throat. He jumped when he saw her hands grip the edge of the dirt.

"Cordy." Angel stared for a moment, unable to believe the sight of the living Cordelia. "Cordelia." Angel picked her up and hugged her to him.

Cordelia looked at Angel, then to her grave, staring at her tombstone in confusion through blurry vision. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what happened.

"Oh God." Cordelia's voice was barely a whisper. Angel held her at arms length and looked at her, searching for any sign of the Cordelia he knew.

"Cordy." She turned to him, squinting, his voice muffled to her ears. She blinked, looking at him with confusion in her eyes. "Baby, it's okay. You're back."

"Cordelia." Wesley spoke gently. "Do you know who I am?" She gave no indication that she did. The rest of the group slowly approached. Cordelia's body tensed. She tried to push herself away from Angel, but the vampire wasn't having any part of that. She was frightened, and felt so lost. It showed on her face.

"Cordy." Angel spoke soothingly, turning her face to his. He stared into her eyes. Cordelia blinked. Everything was becoming clearer. Her eyes focused in on the brown eyes staring into hers, and the voice speaking to her no longer sounded muffled. "Cordy, do you know who I am?"

"I..." Her voice was rough, barely audible.

"It's me Cordy." She continued to look at the handsome man in front of her. His hand caressed her cheek softly. She felt a sense of familiarity and safety as he touched her. "It's Angel."

"Angel?" Her voice was questioning. Memories started coming back to her.

"That's right baby. Angel. I'm right here." Her eyes met his again and he saw clarity in the hazel orbs.

"Oh my God. Angel." He smiled as he realized she recognized him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and he returned the embrace.

"I thought I'd never hold you again." He whispered. Her hands moved to his face, on either cheek.

"I never though I'd get to kiss you again." He moved his head down and captured her lips. The kiss conveying the love neither thought they'd be able to express again. Their lips parted and she looked up at him and smiled. "Let's go home."

**[B]Chapter Eight[/B]**

Angel and Cordelia followed their friends inside, walking hand in hand. Things still felt strange to Cordelia. Her memory was fuzzy and her head was still spinning.

"We should go out," Gunn said. " Celebrate Cordelia's...return," he finished with a small smile. She returned it.

"Thanks Gunn, but honestly, I'm not really up to it right now. Everything feels weird right now," seeing their disheartened looks, "Oh no, guys, I'm glad to be back. I really am. I just need to readjust. I'm going to go take a hot bath and relax. Besides, Angel and I have some things we need to discuss." She moved toward his room.

"Do you think she is okay?" Fred asked quietly.

"I think she is. She just needs some time." Angel said, then made his way to his room as well.

When Angel entered the room, the scent filled his nostrils. He took a seat on his bed, hands resting on his knees. He wasn't sure if Cordelia really was all right or not, he just hoped she was. Nor did he know what to say to her, or what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Angel."

"Yes Cordy?"

"Do me a favor?" Her voice was sounding better, more like the spirited Cordelia he knew.

"Anything."

"Bring me a pair of your boxers and a t-shirt, please?" He smirked and shook his head. Maybe she was doing okay.

"No problem Cordy." He brought the clothing to the arm sticking out of the door.

"Thanks Angel." The vampire went to his kitchen. He watched the water begin to boil and searched for tea bags, needing to keep himself busy while he waited for her.

The soft creek of the door opening drew Angel's attention to the bathroom. Cordelia emerged, wearing Angel's black silk boxers and an oversized white t-shirt, damp hair falling down her back and shoulders.

"Hey," he said, moving to her and embracing her. She hugged him back, enjoying the comfort his arms provided.

"Hey."

"Just, um, sit down and get comfortable. I'm making us some tea." She smiled softly. Angel was attempting to be domestic for her. Cordelia sat, indian style, in the middle of Angel's bed. He took a seat beside her, handing her the mug.

The two sat for several minutes, enjoying each other's presence, neither knowing what to say. They finished their cups and sat there. Finally, Angel turned to Cordelia.

"Are you all right?" She faced him, blinking a few times. "Cordy?"

"I'm okay Angel," she spoke softly. "It's just a little odd. How long have I bee gone?"

"A little over a month."

"It felt longer." He took her hand in his.

"It always does."

"But I wasn't in hell."

"I know." There was no way someone like Cordelia would be sent to hell.

"I was some where else. It was a good place Angel, peaceful." Angel's heart broke. _[I]I shouldn't have brought her back[/I]_. He hid his pain when she looked at him. She gave his hand a squeeze.

"I know what you're thinking Angel, and don't. I'm glad to be back. I'm okay. No deep depression, no resentment of my friends, no unexplainable urges to sleep with vampires." He raised an eyebrow. "Well, not peroxide blonde ones, anyway."

"Good to know."

"I wasn't ready to go Angel." She looked at him, eyes locked as they spoke. "I iddn't die naturally, I didn't sacrifice myself to save the world in a battle at your side, I was murdered. I went before my time. Your brought me back. I have another chance and I'm glad. Now I can keep you on your path."

"I was lost without you Cordelia. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't figure it out. When I found out you were killed, I didn't knoe what to do. Then, when I found out who..." Cordelia's eyes widened. "I lost it."

"Angel, what did you do." He lowered his head, "Angel."

"When I found out Buffy took you away from me, I wanted to kill her Cordelia. I almost did. I had her by the neck and was a second away from returning the favor, but I didn't. I knew you wouldn't want me to, even after what she did. The guys weren't going to let me either. They stopped me."

"Angel, I'm relieved."

"Relieved?"

"Yes. I was afraid."

"Of what, baby?" he caressed her cheek.

"You working for Wolfram & Hart. You walk a tight line between good and evil Angel. I was afraid running this place would blur that line and you would start doing things that would compromise your soul."

"That won't happen."

"I know. I won't let it. I was just worried this place would have an evil influence on you."

"Cordelia, I want you to know that everything I did, everything I do, is all me, Angel. Not because Wolfram & Hart, not because I'm Angelus, I won't let them influence me. I promise you, I'm in complete control of my actions, okay?"

"Okay Angel." She said, relieved.

Buffy walked out of the building after meeting with the council. her head was spinning. Angel and Willow had brought Cordelia back to life. Now, the council wanted her to help destroy all three of them. Buffy had refused, left the building, and no one attempted to stop her.

As she walked, she didn't notice the vampire trailing her, until her came up behind her, grabbed her and made her face him.

"Spike! What the hell?"

"What the hell are you doing in LA Buffy?"

"I had a meeting with the New Council. Had an offer to turn down."

"Well, that's great, love. But if Angel sees you, you won't be alive to refuse anything."

"Spike, don't be ridiculous."

"Do you not remember your near death experience? Because it wasn't that long ago Slayer."

"Spike, Angel was upset. He had every reason to be. Now, Cordelia's back. They're happy together. Angel is took busy enjoying being with her to even think about me." A flash of sadness passed in her eyes as she spoke the last sentence. Spike saw and felt sorry for her.

"I hope your right Buffy. But if I know Angel, and I do, he doesn't forgive, and he sure as hell doesn't forget. If I were you, I'd get out of LA. Now." Spike said, then dissappeared.

"Nice to see you too Spike." Buffy said to no one, walking towards the cemetary.

She walked for a while, hoping to come across a vampire or two to help her clear her head.

"Stupid Spike," she mumbled to herself, searching. "He has no idea what he's talking about. Angel was hurting. Now, Cordelia's back and everything is fine, right?" _[I]Right[/I]_. Her mind answered back.

The sound of rustling in the bushes had Buffy turning around, stake in hand. She sighed as she saw the man standing there. She wanted something to hit.

Her brow furrowed. Why was this guy here? She turned again to ask him, when she noticed three other men. They were all dressed alike. The four men moved in a circle, surrounding Buffy. She didn't like this. She felt nervous and got ready to go into slayer mode.

"Who the hell are you?" she more demanded than asked.

"Message from Angel." The four said in unison.

"Oh sh-"

A soft sigh of pleasure escaped Cordelia's lips as Angel continued to thrust slowly inside her. Their eyes were glued to one another's as they moved together, both on their sides, facing each other.

Angel grabbed Cordelia's leg, pulling it from his lower thigh to his waist, altering their position. Cordelia moaned as he brought her closer to his body. He kissed her passionately as he tunneled deeper into her center at a slow, rhythmic pace.

Angel let out a soft groan as he moved, the sensation of his of his hardness driven so deep inside her mind numbing. Cordelia was at the precipice, teetering as he thrust. Her leg tightened around him as she felt the hot deluge begin, drenching her as she lept into the abyss of pleasure, soaring.

Her nails bit into his skin as her inner walls tightened around him and pulled at him. She felt every twitch, throb and spurt of him inside her. The two moaned and shook collectively, pasted together, clinging as the last shuddering ripples ebbed.

Cordelia felt Angel's hardness waning as he softly kissed her. He pulled away and fell onto his back, panting. She curled tight to him, his arm around her shoulders, her head on his chest, their sweat mingling as he moved his head down, circling the top of her nose with his, claiming her fingers brushed his small nipples and she yawned softly, sated beyond her wildest fantasy.

As they were about to fall asleep, the loud, annoying ring of the phone echoed through the room. Angel growled in frustration.

"I hate that phone." He looked at Cordelia. "Should I answer that?" he asked. He and Cordelia didn't have a good history with telepones.

"I'm not goin' anywhere baby," she assured him. He got up and answered the phone. Cordelia looked him up and down, appreciating the view, feeling more alive then she ever had.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Sir. It's done."

"All right," he hung up the phone and walked back to his bed, crawling under the sheets with Cordelia. He laid on his back again, arm around her, her head on his chest.

"Who was it?"

"No one. Just a cancelled meeting," she smiled.

"Good. More us time," he returned her smile, reached down and kissed her again.

"I love you Cordy."

"Love you too Angel." she snuggle deeper into his embrace, gave a deep sigh of content, and fell asleep in his arms. Angel stroked his new, true love's hair, staring at the ceiling, knowing everything that had happened tonight, and having no regrets about any of it.

_[I]Buffy's taken care of[/I]_, he thought._ [/I]Next, the council[/I]_. He placed a loving kiss to Cordelia's forehead, then joined her in her peaceful slumber.

*For I can love lightly and I can love strong. And I can keep the old love 'til the new love comes along. I only said I loved you for to give your heart ease. And when you're not with me, I'll love whom I please.*

END


End file.
